Shuttlebay
The shuttlebay (variously called the flight deck, hangar deck, shuttlecraft bay, shuttlecraft deck, or landing bay) was a facility on a starship where shuttlecraft were launched, received, stored, and maintained. The shuttlebay was externally accessed via the hangar doors and internally by the pressure doors. The use of shuttlebays during the 22nd century ( ) and 23rd century ( ; ) involved depressurization of these shipboard facilities, during which time the space doors would be opened to permit ingress and egress of spacecraft. In some situations during the 23rd and 24th centuries, development of force-field technology allowed shuttlebay space doors to usually be kept closed, and when these were opened during shuttlebay operations, the physical doors were replaced with a force field where shuttlecraft or other space vehicles were about to board or were about to be launched. These force-fields could be penetrated by the shuttlecraft itself, while nonetheless preventing decompression through exposure to the vacuum of space of the shuttlebay. ( ; ) Most shuttlebays were equipped with a tractor beam emitter in order to facilitate the landing procedure. During the 22nd century, these facilities were referred to on Starfleet vessels as "launch bays" and used a grappler. ( , et al.) On at least starships, flight decks were overlooked by an observation deck. The location of the hangar deck for this class was depicted on a schematic stored in the library computer in 2364. ( ; ) starships had seven shuttlebays. At the front of the ship, there was shuttlebay 1. Along the starboard, there were shuttlebays 2, 3, and 4. Along the port, there were shuttlebays 5, 6, and 7. ( ) starships had several shuttlebays. A main shuttlebay was located in the primary hull while shuttlebays 2 and 3 were located in the secondary hull. These bays were supported by several hangars. ( , ) was later re-used as the control booth window for the launch bay control booth. ( , text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD special feature)}} Deep Space 9's landing pads provided a similar storing location for small starships such as runabouts, Ferengi shuttles, and Romulan shuttles. ( ) starships had a shuttlebay located at the rear of the secondary hull supported by at least one hangar, commonly referred to as shuttlebay 2. ( , ) Aircraft carriers of the 20th century were the first Earth ships equipped with hangar decks. These decks were used for the storage of aircraft and their accessories. ( ) , the shuttlebay aboard the was a completely CGI set, with the actors standing in a large, empty, green room. Due to the extensive use of visual effects, this set was the most expensive in the entire show. ( )}} File:USS Kelvin shuttlebay.jpg|The shuttle bay of a starship USS Discovery shuttlebay.jpg|Interior view of a shuttlebay File:USS Enterprise (alternate universe) shuttlebay.jpg|Shuttlebay of the alternate reality's File:Constitution class remasterd hangar deck by Max Gabl.jpg|The hangar deck aboard a starship File:Enterprise shuttlebay, 2269.jpg|''Constitution''-class shuttlebay in 2269 File:Dramen patrol ship entering USS Enterprise shuttlebay.jpg|Exterior view of a Constitution-class shuttlebay File:Enterprise-A shuttlebay.jpg|The shuttlebay of a Constitution-class (refit) starship File:Deep Space Station K-7 shuttlebay.jpg|A shuttlebay on Deep Space Station K-7 File:GalaxyShuttlebay.jpg|A shuttlebay of a starship File:Delta Flyer II in shuttlebay.jpg|Interior view of an shuttlebay File:Intrepid class shuttlebay-.jpg|Exterior view of an Intrepid-class shuttlebay File:USS Enterprise-E shuttlebay.jpg|The shuttlebay of a starship See also *Docking bay *Hangar *Landing pad *Launch bay *Maintenance bay de:Shuttlehangar fr:Hangar à navettes nl:Shuttledok Category:Spacecraft sections